As a couple
by Nunou
Summary: I thought a next part would be great to that last CS kiss we had at Granny's in the 4x11
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Once Upon A Time story at the beginning, neither the characters. But the next part is on me. So enjoy it! Rated M!**_

_The scene takes place just after Emma and Killian were finally reunited at the Granny's dinner. They were in the corridor quite hidden from all the people inside the restaurant. Emma was so relieved to see Killian happy with her and finally with his heart back into his chest._

_She had to replace his heart but she was so scared to do it that she hurried herself to put it back in his chest. He specifically told her to be quite gentle but she was so afraid to lose him again that she put his heart into his chest with a fast movement that he grumbled with little pain._

_Right after his heart's return, he captured her lips and put his right hand in her blond hair. He clangs her close to him and she could feel the wall just behind her back. She put her left hand on his belly, having already her right one on his chest right at the place where she put his heart back._

**Chapter I**

She kissed him back with passion, so relieved to see he didn't change his way to thank her. His hooked hand was on her back, sliding up and down between her leather jacket and her shirt. She responded with a smile on her lips. He couldn't resist any more to her charming face and he deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue in her mouth. His right and functional hand tried to undo her shirt's buttons while she was kissing his neck with delicate pressures on his ear lobe. He blushed when he realized she was turned on.

"Well, Swan… I think we should go get some more privacy, don't you think?" he whispered at her ear with a big smile on his face. She blushed and shook of her head to consent. He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. They walked out of the Granny's dinner and went to the docks.

She faced to him and stroked nicely his cheek with her hand. She took his face in her hands and looked at him deep in his eyes. He had the most beautiful blue gaze in all the time she knew. When she was with him, she felt so secured and loved. He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently thinking she was definitely the good one. She deepened the kiss and when they were kissing hardly, she took him on the first boat she found.

"What are you doing, Swan?" he said looking at her with questions and envy at the same time. She smiled at him and took his jacket down on the floor. He looked at her and smiled as he put his hand on her back under her shirt. She moaned when she felt his hand coming so close to her bra. He unhooked his bra with a quick finger's action while she was undoing his leather pants' zip. She slipped her hand into his boxer and could feel he wanted her so bad. She smiled at him when she realized that they were on an unknown boat, so close and turned on.

"Maybe, we should go to the cabin before someone comes and sees us in that situation…", said Emma looking around to check if there was nobody. "And if my father has the great idea to come here and surprises us like this, I think he will kill you …" she whispered. "Well, Swan… I hope you'll defend me!" he answered her with that sexy look she known by heart now. "Yeah…" she nodded with a smile. "Remember his reaction when I told I kissed you in Neverland… Lucky for me, your mom was there to restrain him!" he sighed and kissed her little nose he loved so much.

"I need you, Killian…" He looked at her and sank his gaze into hers. "What are you saying, Swan?" She could feel the electricity between their hands since they were on this boat. She wanted him so bad that she missed lots of heartbeats being so close to him. She could feel his breath on her neck and on her mouth. She just wanted to get rid of all their clothes and take him on the bed, never leaving his side again. He could read in her mind as he said when they met, she was an opened book.

Then he took her back closer and she put her arms around his neck. She could feel he understood what she wanted. He grabbed her bottom and she put her legs around his waist. He kissed her and took her into the cabin, leaving their both jackets on the deck's floor. He put her on the bed still kissing her. He began to lick her ear lobe and he could feel her arching her back. He whispered at her ear "I need to feel you, Swan… I want you!" She looked at him and smiled. Then as she agreed just with her gaze, Killian ripped off her shirt and discovered her wonderful breast. She put off her bra already undone and looked at him as he smiled with a new expression on his face. She knew that he was fascinating by her body and at this thought, she dragged her fingers on his chest and undid his buttons. He moaned quietly and kissed her neck to her shoulder to finally get her breast. He licked one of her nipples and she arched her back, sinking her hands into his dark hair. He couldn't wait anymore.

He dropped off her pants, moaning when he discovered her beautiful legs. At the same time, she undid his pants and looked at his very hard and big cock still in his boxer. She slipped her fingers to undo his bower and grabbed his cock with her hand. Killian was completely lost in her eyes (and completely naked). He could feel her hands on his body. He waited for this since the first time they met on the bean stalk.

"God, Swan! You're amazing!" moaned Killian as she stroked his wonderful attribute. She never had seen him like that, she knew he was in love with her but the look on his face at this time was wonderful. He felt such vulnerable, passionate and so tender.

He grabbed her and put his arms around her waist, touching every part of her hips. She felt so in comfort in his arms. He slipped his right hand on her belly and went down gently to get her thighs. He started to stroke her nicely as he found she was already wet. She blushed when she realized he was looking at her with all the love. She opened slowly her thighs as an invitation for him to continue. He kissed her neck as she moaned his name, then he leaned back to her and lounged on the bed together. They were now so close, her hands on his back and his still between her legs.

"Killian… I need you right now!" she said as he started to kiss her breast going down to her belly. He looked at her with a smile that doesn't cheat. She tried to grab his arm but he began to lick every part of her intimacy. She didn't know how to stop him right now, she never felt that before but actually she didn't want him to stop. It was nice, tender and so lovely. She knew he has changed for her but she never thought that he could be such a gentleman in that kind of situation… Never forget that he was still a pirate.

He grabbed her hand and crossed his fingers with hers, still his head between her legs. "Oh God, Killian…. I'm coming!" she moaned hardly. "You're so good! Oh God…. Oh…. God!" she finally screamed as he came to her lips to kiss her with all the passion he felt for her. She put her legs around his waist and started to move against him as she felt his hard cock on her belly. She kissed his cheek then went to kiss his ear lobe and finally his neck softly. "I want you, Emma!" he whispered in her ear as she continued to kiss his neck. "Me too, Killian!" she answered when she sank her gaze into his.

He finally introduced his cock inside her as she moaned his name and leaned her head back. He took the advantage to kiss her neck and go down to her nipples to lick them. He started to move his body on top of her as she grabbed her neck to kiss him. She felt so tight around his cock that he moaned her name in her ear. Suddenly she grabbed his shoulders and in one big movement she changed the all position, finding herself on top of him as he could admire her breast and all her body that he dreamed of so many times. "Whoa, Swan! You're beautiful!" he said as she started to move her hips. He could see all of her reactions when she took such a pleasure being on top of him like that.

She smiled at him and he began to move with her to sink deeper inside her. She moaned and leaned her head back as she felt her heart missing a beat. She was so wet and he could see some little drops between her breasts. His gaze suddenly turned into fire and he sat on the bed, grabbing her back with both of his arms and sank his head between her breasts. He licked every little drop. When she found him like that, she smiled and moaned as she put her hands in his hair to get closer. He slipped his fingers on her back gently and grabbed her bottom finally to move faster with her. Her arms were around his neck so careful and he was kissing her with his tongue. She responded to that lovely kiss with hers and they finally reached the top of the edge together.

"Oh God, Killian… God… Oh!" she screamed as he screamed her name in the cabin. They fell down on the bed still searching their breath. He stayed inside her a little longer just to appreciate the feeling she had on him and she didn't complain at all. He put his fingers in her hair and caressed her cheek gently. She kissed him nicely and put her head on his shoulder and sank in his neck. "That was…" he tried to breathe between his words. "That was amazing, Swan! You're amazing!". She looked at him with a big smile on her face and kissed his wonderful lips.

"Killian! I…." she stopped her and blushed. "What, Love? Tell me!" he asked her. She didn't add anything and kissed him again but that was quite different this time. He could feel her love in this kiss. He knew that she loved him but didn't want to push her to say those three words he wanted to tell her too. He finally took her face between his hand and looked at her. Tears started to gain her as he looked at her with his blue eyes. "I love you, Swan!" he whispered still looking at her. She knew those words were coming to his lips and she kissed him.

"Killian… That… You're…" she tried to speak. "What the hell with me?" she said quite angry at her when she felt tears dropping on her cheeks. "Calm down, Swan! It's okay…" he whispered as he kissed her gently on her neck. She was so angry at her and she finally sat on him, looked him deep in his eyes, took a big breath and finally said "Killian…", she took another breath before saying "I love you too!". He smiled and she could see like stars in his eyes when she said that. He put her closer and kissed her deeply. They both knew at this time that they were a real couple with real feelings. None of them talked after that moment but they both thought they were made for each other since the beginning. They fell asleep in their arms and they spend the best night ever.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**A little review ? Give me your opinion ! Thanks for the reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews! I really enjoyed to write this story and I hope you will like the next part!**

**Chapter II**

She woke up with a big smile on her face. She didn't have a night like that ever. She thought about all the kind things he made for her and she realized for the first time that he could be the one. She turned herself to look at him, still sleeping. He was like an angel at the morning. His eyes were closed and he had a little smile on his face, it just looked like he knew she was looking at him. She stayed like this for a few minutes and then she decided to wake him up nicely. She started to touch his right arm softly and when he began to open his eyes gently, she gave him a little kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and thought it was the best morning ever. He had his Princess to his side and they finally became a real couple with all happened last night. He kissed her back with a deepened kiss and he took her in his arms. They could stay like this forever.

But a weird noise came from the deck. They quite forgot that they weren't at the motel but aboard an unknown ship. They both realized that and jumped quickly into their clothes. Killian couldn't remember where was his leather jacket and after having searching everywhere in the cabin, he looked at Emma and she understood just with his gaze that he was searching for his jacket. She remembered then she put it off on the deck before coming to the cabin. As he knew quite well ships, he took her hand and went through a little corridor which ended to the docks. They went out still holding their hands and then started to run to the Granny's. They stopped in front of the restaurant and laughed together, breathless. He finally grabbed her into his arms and kissed her deeply with his tongue playing with hers. She responded to the kiss and smiled. "I love you, Swan!" he said nicely while his fingers were lost in her blond hair. She touched his cheek and then kissed him again "And I love you too, Killian! Sorry I was so long to realize that...".

He looked back at her and didn't say anything, he knew now that she had accepted the fact they were a couple and didn't want her to run anymore. "What do you think about a breakfast now we're here?" he asked. She shook her hand as an agreement and then they entered into Granny's. They chose a quiet table in the corner of the restaurant and Killian made the order at the bar. He took some bagels and two Starbucks' coffees, knowing she loved it. When he came back to the table where Emma was waiting, he put her coffee in front of her and she could notice the little attention he made for her. "Thank you!" she said with a smile as she pointed the little heart under her name on the coffee cop. They ate together and laughed about the situation this morning. Killian noticed that he didn't take his jacket back so they would have to go back. Emma smiled at him and took his hand crossing her fingers with his. They were completely lost in their thoughts, remembering every part of the last night they spend together, that they didn't hear the Charmings coming into the restaurant with the baby.

David saw the entire scene when he arrived at Granny's but Snow took his hand to stop him. "Please, don't!" she said to his husband. David was looking at her now and realized that she was right: Emma wasn't a little girl anymore and she deserved a happy ending too, even if it was with Hook. He knew he has changed for her but the 'protective father' thing was so hard to control sometimes. Killian was the first one to see her parents in the restaurant so he told her. She immediately released his hand, looked at him and stood up to say 'Hello' to her parents. She hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek. Killian was right behind her with a big smile on his face. He shook David's hand and, as he was a charmer, he took Snow's hand and gave her a little kiss, just like a Prince. Emma couldn't stop watching him acting like a gentleman and she stupidly smiled.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come back after Granny's?" asked her father. Emma looked at Killian and didn't know what to answer. Killian said then "We took a walk on the docks after the party…", he scraped his ear as he always did when he was troubled. Emma couldn't keep a smile when she saw that. "We went on the beach to admire the stars and spend all night there…" she lied to her father. Snow knew that she was lying to 'protect' her father from the truth that they actually made it and it was so good. She smiled to her daughter and took David's hand "You see! She was in good hands!", she said with a big smile on her lips. David was quite relieved that she wasn't in trouble. Killian knew that he was thinking of the worst and then he added "Everything was good! Do not worry, mate! I'm in love with your daughter… I'll never hurt her!" David looked at him with a dark gaze. "Of course you won't! We trust you, Killian!" Snow said, taking David's arm. "Would you like to come to dinner with us tonight?" asked then Snow. David was surprised to hear that from Snow but after all she was right: Hook was now a part of Emma's life and he had to deal with it.

Emma looked at Killian with a questioning in her eyes. "Of course, we would love that!" Killian said to Snow, coming closer to Emma. She could feel his breath in her neck but she couldn't make a move in front of her parents… "Great! Then 7:00pm tonight!" Snow said before going out of the Granny's, followed by David and Neal in his arms.

Killian and Emma were finally alone but didn't have move. Emma turned her head to meet Killian's eyes "What are we gonna do?" she asked with a little panic in her voice. Killian took her face into his hand and kissed her gently before answering "Do not worry, Love! It's gonna be OK!" then he kissed her again. She took his hand and grabbed him in the corridor where all began last night. She pushed him against the wall and took his lips with passion. "Easy, Love! You don't want being watch by everybody, do you?" he asked surprised by her actions. She kissed him again and whispered at his ear "I want you right now, Killian…". He blushed at her declaration. He knew at that time she was the one now and forever. He kissed her back and added between two kisses "Alright, Love! But I want you just for myself!" then he took her hand and leaded her to his Granny's room.

They entered in the room and as he was closing the door, he turned to her and realized she was already completely naked for him. He couldn't resist anymore, he grabbed her waist, her putting her legs around his hips, and leaded both of them into his bedroom. They kissed as they never did before. It was passionate, with a lot of love and so soft. They had sex all day, changing the sources of their pleasure frequently. This was the best thing they had since a long time. When they finally lied on the bed under the sheets, Emma in his hot arms, they both looked at each other and kissed. For the first time they were at the right place together. An "I love you" came from both of them at the same time. They looked in their eyes and laughed. The kissing thing never stopped until they fell asleep. They both had a smile on their face, Emma hidden in his neck when his head was on top of hers. They were happy.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Don't forget to let a little review please! It's always a joy to read you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews ! Always a pleasure ! There is the last chapter ! Hope you'll like it !**

**CHAPTER III**

Emma woke with a start when she realized they had to be at 7:00pm with Snow and David. She left the bed and went to the bathroom, thinking Killian was still asleep. (But it wasn't the case… He was watching her all naked, walking to the bathroom). She closed the door and went to the shower. As he heard the water, he jumped out of his bed and spied on her through the door he quietly opened. She was so beautiful. When he saw she wasn't looking in his direction, he came in the shower, surprising her with his hand on her hips. He put her back closer to him so she could feel how bad he wanted her. He slipped his hand in front of her, touching her belly and going down between her thighs. She moaned and put one of her hands back to his neck as she turned her face to feel his breath on her cheek. She started moving with her bottom on his hard cock. He moaned and couldn't handle it anymore. He made her turn to face him and grabbed her thighs around his hips. He put his cock inside her and started to move with her under the water. They found paradise together as they both screamed each other name.

It was 6:30pm when they finally get dressed to go to the Charmings. Before leaving his bedroom, Killian took Emma in his arms and kissed her as he whispered "I love you, Emma! I'm so lucky to have you!". She blushed and kissed him back as she answered "I love you more! And thanks for never having lose hope for me! I'm so grateful to you!". A little tear came down on her cheek. Killian kissed her cheek to clean the tear nicely. "You deserve it, Love!" he simply added before she kissed him again. She knew they were waited by their parents but all she really wanted was to stay here with him and hug him all the night. But Killian finally broke the silence and said it was time to go.

On the way to the Charmings, they were walking nicely hands to hands. Before going in the stairs to reach the loft, they stopped and Emma kissed his lips softly. He smiled and put his hand around her waist to go in. Right in front of the door, Killian reassured her "It will be OK, Love! Your father is a good man and your mother is on your side so …" he smiled at her. He kissed her and then knocked on the door. David opened t and pleased them to come inside. Emma went to hug her mother and baby bro while Killian was watching her. He was happy to see her so relaxed than he blew softly with a smile stuck on his lips. She was happy and it was all he needed to be happy too.

David was looking at him and read into his eyes that he was really a totally different man since he dated Emma. He knew how it was for Snow and him and he was quite happy to see his daughter with someone she could trust without being scared to be hurt again. Deep down inside him, David didn't hate Hook. Actually he wouldn't say he loved him but he couldn't hate the fact he was Emma's happiness. David finally found his courage and went to Hook. He gave him an accolade and added to his gesture "Well… I think a 'Welcome to the family' is in order!" looking at his wife, daughter and son. Emma and Snow turned back to watch them together. Killian looked back at him, breathless. He answered after a few minutes "Thank you, mate!". Emma was so happy to see them together without trying to fight. Snow took her daughter's hand and smiled at her. Then David proposed to go to eat some delicious plates Snow prepared all the afternoon.

They really had a great evening together and before they left the loft, Killian wanted to thank David and Snow. When he went to say goodbye to David, the last one hugged him for biggest Emma's surprise. Emma hugged her parents and thanked them for the great dinner. Then she took Killian's hand in front of them. For once, David smiled and Snow was like a child when she saw the scene.

Back to his room, Emma put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, Killian, for being such a good man!" she kissed him again and added "I love you!". Killian looked at her and smiled "Remember the first time we met on that bean stalk…. I told you I was a gentleman! And you didn't believe me at the time!" he nodded. She blushed and answered quietly "Yeah… But now I do!". He smiled and put his head in her neck touching her hair he loved so much. They went to bed together and hugged during hours until Killian fell asleep. She looked at him and knew a lot of things about him: he was a pirate but also a gentleman, he was devastated by his love loss but he was now truly happy with her and she wouldn't change that for anything. She also knew he loved her and he will never leave her, as he promised. At this moment, she realized she was so in love with him then she smiled. She finally fell asleep in his arms thinking she found his True Love and she probably wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. For better or for worse.

**Hoping you really enjoyed it, please share some reviews! It would be great to see what you thought about my first story about Captain Swan! And it'll certainly push me to write more!**


End file.
